


Are you really okay with this?

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [182]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Are you really okay with this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Setting his board against the fence beside the outdoor shower, Sam peels off his wetsuit, cursing under his breath as the neoprene catches on the hair on his legs. He hangs it up and then moves out of the way so Ryan can hang up his, eyes skimming over the gorgeous stretch of skin revealed by the shorts just barely hanging onto his hips. He slaps a hand over Ryan's when his lover reaches for the shower handle. "Just rinse off your feet. Let's go upstairs."

Startled, Ryan looks up, and the message in Sam's eyes sends his heartbeat skipping into double-time. "Yes, Sir." He gets the sand washed off his feet but then completely ignores the rest of his body, pulling open the glass slider to the living room with a grin. Jogging up to the master bath, he starts the water running to get it good and hot.

Sam rinses his feet as well and then follows Ryan upstairs, pulling out two huge bath towels for them and then crowding his boy into the shower, back against the tiles. "You are so fucking hot," he murmurs, lips brushed along Ryan's jawline.

"Mmm." Ryan wraps his arms around Sam, as well as one leg for good measure, and lets the wall take his weight. "You drive me crazy," he says, his hands slipping over naked skin. "I always want you."

"Yeah?" Sam grins and rubs against Ryan, letting his cock tease against his hole. "Always?"

"Always always," Ryan insists, even though fresh from coming in from the ocean isn't really the best time in terms of how much lube is left inside him. Like he cares. He nips at Sam's throat.

Sam reaches under Ryan, getting himself better lined up. He pushes forward, up and in, breaching that first tight ring of muscle with a rough groan.

Ryan yelps and smacks his head back against the tile wall. "Fuck," he grumbles, although the burning in his ass very quickly distracts from the sudden pain in his head. He wriggles, bearing down and working to take Sam in deeper, a little sigh spilling from his lips as his lover fills him more.

Biting at Ryan's mouth, Sam pushes further, groaning as that tight heat surrounds him, clenching hard around his cock. He pushes deep and then deeper until he's all the way in, his teeth still gritted, the path still so tight it almost hurts.

"Ohhh god," Ryan breathes, nearly all his focus right now simply on keeping his feet instead of sending them both crashing to the tile floor in a slippery mess. "God, yes. Sir." He angles his hips with a little whimper. "Please fuck me."

How could Sam ever resist a plea like that from his boy? Christ. He draws out to the tip and slams back in, burying himself in his boy.

Ryan shouts, and his nails dig into Sam's shoulders. It's all he can do just to hang on, so he surrenders and lets Sam do all the work. Lets his lover take all of him, trusting that Sam will keep him safe.

Sam drives into Ryan like a man possessed, thrusting harder and deeper, his teeth sunk into his boy's shoulder as he stabs into his already battered hole, his orgasm drawing rapidly closer.

That bite, fuck -- it weakens Ryan in an instant, and Sam fucking _knows_ it. "Oh god," he chokes out, his hole clenching tight around Sam's cock as his body strives for completion. "Please, Sir. Please!"

Shoving a hand between them, Sam wraps his fingers around Ryan's cock and strokes, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. "Come for me," he growls.

The instant Sam touches his prick, Ryan goes over. He howls, slamming his hands back against the wall in an attempt to just keep the both of them on their feet.

Sam drives in once, twice and again, right through the clench of Ryan's body, then shouts as his orgasm crashes over him, his cock spurting hard, flooding Ryan's hole.

Ryan gasps for breath, shocks of pain still ricocheting through him, every spike of pleasure intensified. "Sir," he whispers, the sound not even loud enough to be heard over the pounding shower spray. "Please."

"It's okay," Sam murmurs, easing out, one arm tight around Ryan. "I've got you."

With a whimper, Ryan clings tight. He's not sure he can take all this mind-blowing, before lunch, and he wonders idly if that means he's getting old. "Can we lie down?" he asks softly, not even feeling ready to open his eyes yet.

"Yeah. Hold on," Sam says, quickly washing them both and then reaching for the towels. He wraps his around his shoulders and dries Ryan with the other, keeping his arm around his lover's waist as he walks them to the bed.

Ryan snugs up against his lover as close as he dares, trying to make sure he doesn't trip them both. He lies down and tugs the blanket to cover himself, then reaches out for Sam.

Sam resists Ryan's pull for only as long as it takes him to finish drying off then he stretches out on his back and pulls Ryan in close against his chest. "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm. Now I am." Ryan smiles, angling to press a kiss to Sam's throat.

"Good. You know, we never really talked about last night," Sam says, smiling at the kiss. "You okay with the way it all went?"

"What, dinner? We've still got leftovers of dessert," Ryan murmurs. "I can dip you in chocolate later, if you want."

Sam groans. "Yeah, I'd like that," _Christ, would he ever,_ "but I meant Alex and me, and Luke and you watching..."

"Oh. Yeah," Ryan answers, and shivers with a pulse of remembered lust, even as sated as he is. "That was fun." Fun watching Alex push Sam in ways that Ryan doesn't always dare, sure.

"You and Luke seemed to be getting along," Sam says, kissing Ryan's forehead.

"He's really nice," Ryan murmurs, and snuggles deeper into Sam's embrace. "He sang my songs... God, it was so awesome hearing them like that. The way they sound in my head but I can never quite reproduce on my own."

"You sounded really good together," Sam says. "What we could hear from the kitchen," he adds, knowing Ryan gets self-conscious, especially when it's him listening. "Do you find him attractive?"

Ryan snorts a soft laugh. "He's fucking gorgeous, as you're well aware. Not quite my type, but that's a personality thing, not a physical thing."

"What would you think of playing with him?" Sam asks, then adds, "Just you and him. With me and Alex watching."

"What, like, _playing _?" Ryan lifts his head so he can focus on his lover's face. "A scene?" Who would top?__

__"I don't know about that. I don't think it would be anything really formal," Sam says. "Just fooling around. Jerking each other off, maybe your mouths... I can't imagine Alex letting anyone fuck Luke and Luke's not getting to fuck you if it doesn't work the other way."_ _

__Ryan rolls to his side and props his chin in his hand. "Why? Is that something you want to see?"_ _

__"Are you kidding me?" Sam grins. "You and Luke together?" His cock gives a rough throb. "Yeah, I want to see that. I wouldn't be bringing it up if I didn't, but it's not something I'd make you do if you weren't interested."_ _

__"So... you'd want to watch Luke and me making out and getting each other off... because you think it would be hot?" Ryan asks, tip-toeing around his real question. "And not... not because you just wanted to watch Luke, all hot and naked and getting off?"_ _

__"If that was what I wanted, I'd watch him with Alex," Sam says matter-of-factly. "Besides which, you're way fucking hotter than he is. And you're mine."_ _

__"Yours," Ryan murmurs, splaying his fingers across Sam's chest. "Okay." He leans in and brushes a kiss over his lover's mouth. "But you have to promise to protect me from Alex."_ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__Ryan chuckles. "I don't want him snapping and trying to kill me if he suddenly decides I've touched his boy too much." No, Ryan definitely doesn't trust Alex the way he trusts Sam._ _

__Sam laughs. "Christ. Yeah. Don't worry. I'll keep a really close eye on him." He laughs again. "Maybe I'll even let him fuck me to distract him a little." Maybe being the operative word._ _

__"Eh. We'll see," Ryan murmurs, trying unsuccessfully to smother a grin. He leans in to kiss Sam again, deeper this time._ _

__Sam slides a hand into Ryan's hair and kisses back, licking into his boy's mouth and biting at his lips._ _

__Ryan moans softly when Sam ups the intensity of the kiss. But then a thought occurs to him, and he has to ask, "You're not thinking to trade us?"_ _

__"No." There's no hesitation. Sam doesn't even have to think on it. "That's never gonna happen."_ _

__Pulling back a bit, Ryan studies Sam's eyes. He wants to ask for further clarification. But upon reflection, he realizes he really doesn't need it. "Okay," he whispers, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and kissing his lover again._ _

__Sam grins, the kiss making his cock stir again. "Should I take that to mean you're fully recovered?"_ _

__"Not a bit of it." Ryan laughs, and nibbles at Sam's bottom lip. "You just might have to go easy on me."_ _

__"Okay." Sam's grin widens, his plans changing in an instant. "I want you on your hands and knees," he orders._ _

__That certainly doesn't _sound_ like Sam is planning to take things easy... Ryan raises an eyebrow but he's too well-conditioned to hesitate, smoothly rolling to his front and pushing up to his hands and knees._ _

__"Curl your knees up under you, arms too. Get comfortable," Sam says, moving behind Ryan._ _

__"Oh, boy," Ryan breathes. Not easy at all. His heart races faster and he curls up as ordered, hunched as small as he can get. And bare, so fucking bare._ _

__Sam shifts backwards, kneeling behind Ryan. He spreads his lover's cheeks with his hands, inspecting his raw open hole. "You look sore," he murmurs, gently rubbing one thumb over it._ _

__Cheek pressed to his folded arms, Ryan grins. "My sir likes to use me pretty hard," he replies. "I think he gets off on it."_ _

__Sam grins. "It certainly looks like it," he says, pressing just the tip of his thumb into Ryan, his boy's body clenching tight against the invasion, not a spot of lube left behind after their shower. He leans in and drags his tongue over Ryan's hole._ _

__Ryan moans, a drawn-out shudder of sound. Sam's mouth has the power to melt him in mere instants, always has. He clenches and unclenches his fists, and relaxes his body even more._ _

__Sam's grin widens and he licks over Ryan's opening again and again, teasing the tip just in every few seconds, refusing to go deeper._ _

__His shoulders hitch, and Ryan curls up even tighter. It allows him to spread his thighs just that much more... silently begging with his body._ _

__Gripping Ryan's cheeks and keeping them spread wide, Sam finally gives in a little, licking inside._ _

__Ryan moans loudly, Sam's tongue so tantalizing on sensitive flesh. "Sir," he whispers, "thank you."_ _

__Sam just grins and licks even deeper, slowly fucking Ryan open with his tongue._ _

__God, it feels so fucking good. And it makes Ryan _need_ , just like he's sure Sam knew it would. "Oh god, Sir," he gasps, and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. "Please. Please fuck your boy!"_ _

__"I _am_ fucking my boy," Sam says, pulling back long enough to push two fingers into Ryan, curling them to stroke right over his prostate, tongue delving between them._ _

__Ryan shifts position just a little, unable to help the automatic hitch of his hips as his body tries to get contact on his erection. His whimper is only slightly muffled by his arm, and his hole clenches tight, sending a shock of lust through him before he relaxes again._ _

__Sam rubs his fingers firmly over that bundle of nerves, tongue-fucking Ryan relentlessly, his own cock hanging hard and heavy between his thighs, dampening the sheets beneath it._ _

__"Sir!" Ryan can barely keep himself together now, his blood rushing wild, shoving him right to the limits of his control. "Sir, oh god, please let me come, please!"_ _

__Sam's damned if he's pulling back to give permission. Instead he shoves a third finger into Ryan, fucking him even harder, tongue and fingers _demanding_ his boy's release._ _

__Shudders work their way through Ryan's body, shaking him as he struggles to hold out. He digs his fingernails into his palms and tries like hell to focus, to clamp down on his surging lust... He explodes with a howl, every single muscle rigid in the instant before he relaxes, shivering and working to hold back a sob._ _

__Gentling his assault as Ryan's aftershocks subside, Sam kneels up and pushes into his boy, pulling Ryan back onto his cock._ _

__Ryan cries out, his body arching like a taut-strung bow. Tears spill over his cheeks and he gasps for breath, fisting his hands in the bedclothes now and trying to hold himself open for his sir's use._ _

__"Shh. It's okay. You're my good boy," Sam murmurs, moving into Ryan slowly, easily, sliding into him again and again, into that incredible heat._ _

__His arms could be cut from granite, rigid as the muscles are as Ryan works to hold himself up. He sobs softly, unable to help the way his chest hitches with each breath._ _

__"So fucking good for me," Sam breathes, gliding in, all the way in, with every thrust. Bottoming out perfectly, his balls tight against Ryan's hole as he holds himself there, cock throbbing hotly. "I'm gonna fill you..."_ _

__Ryan whimpers, his body aching, burning, lust and pain and exhaustion combining to confuse the fuck out of him. "Please," he whispers, clutching tight at Sam's cock with his muscles._ _

__"...Mark your ass as mine," Sam continues, eyes locked on that tattoo, that permanent reminder of how he fucking _owns_ his boy. "God," his breath hitching hard as every muscle seizes tight and his cock spurts, hot and thick, flooding Ryan's hole with his seed._ _

__Crying out, Ryan shivers, his body sucking greedily at his sir. Tears spill from his cheeks to the pillow and his heart races like he's been running. "Yes, Sir." He licks his lips. "Thank you."_ _

__"You have no idea how tempted I am to shove up a plug in there and make you hold that," Sam says, but he knows he's pushed Ryan a lot already today. "I'm feeling merciful though," he adds with a smile. "So if you ask me not to," he says, leaning over his boy, his cock pushed so fucking deep, "I won't."_ _

__"Please, Sir," Ryan sobs, feeling so fragile he might shatter at any moment. He sniffles. "Please. Please hold me."_ _

__That's good enough for Sam. Easing from Ryan's body, he stretches out beside him, pulling his lover into his arms and wrapping himself around him. "I love you," he whispers, kissing wherever he can reach. "So fucking much."_ _

__Ryan curls up and nestles into the heat and strength of his sir's body. He lays his head against Sam's chest and listens to the steady pounding of his heart, and slowly the chills begin to ease._ _

__"You okay?" Sam asks after a while, checking in once Ryan's stopped shaking._ _

__"Yes." Ryan rubs his cheek gently against Sam's shoulder. "I love you," he whispers, so fucking grateful to have a lover, a sir, who understands him so completely. "Thank you for taking care of me."_ _

__"It's my pleasure," Sam murmurs, wondering at that, at how much he _wants_ to take care of Ryan when, before they met, aside from work, he didn't really want any responsibilities. Never would have done anything beyond the simplest aftercare, eager for the moment he could say goodbye._ _

__"Can we stay like this?" Ryan asks, unwilling to let go just yet. Not certain he could if he tried. "Just for a little longer?"_ _

__"Yeah," Sam nods, reaching for Ryan's hand and linking their fingers. "You want to take a nap or just rest?"_ _

__"I just want to lie here like this," Ryan whispers. At moments like this, it feels like the whole world has stopped; nothing exists but this moment here with Sam. It's beautiful._ _


End file.
